The present invention relates to a quick connect and disconnect coupling assembly and more particularly to a coupling for connecting the line from a fuel tank to the line conveying fuel to an internal combustion engine.
Quick disconnect fuel line assemblies are well known in the marine art as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,770.
Fuel line disconnect systems such as that shown in the '770 patent, utilize a pair of coupling members, each of which contains a spring biased valve member that seats itself upon a seal when the members are disconnected so as to prevent fuel leakage. However, since the fuel is typically pressurized, it is not uncommon for the disengagement of the coupling members to result in a spray of fuel caused by the momentary escape of fuel prior to the seating of the valve.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a quick disconnect fuel line coupling that eliminates the disconnect fuel spray.
It is also a purpose of the present invention to provide a quick disconnect coupling in which the release for the locking means is protected from incidental contact so as to prevent any unintentional unlocking of the coupling members.